mazeriafandomcom-20200214-history
Miane, Azelia
Miane is a city on the East coast of Mainland Azelia in the State of Calso. It has a hot climate with sandy beaches and is known for its surfing, skateboarding and luxury. It is a safe haven for the rich and famous as well as the setting of many movies. Founding of the City Miane was founded in 2003 as the capital city of the state of Calso and was made in a modern and spanish style. The city was never made to be a major political city, instead it was made for luxury, relaxation and to be a place that reflected the California lifestyle (which it did within the first two years of its creation). The State of Calso is very similar to the State of California in the US and is a major holiday state for tourists. The City was founded by the Senate of Azelia when the States of Azelia were formed, in order to organise and ease the management of the country. The City's main founder was Lord Alex Delosea and had the vision of making it the perfect city for those who wish to take life slowly and enjoy every bit of it. Education Education in Miane is something that is taken very seriously but in a more relaxed way than one would expect. The school hours are longer, but consist of more breaks, and the holidays are shorter but more frequent. Due to the climate and tidal seasons in the state of Calso, the state has its own timetable for it's education system.Miane is known across Azelia to have the best university for Business: The University of Calso. The University is home to other departments such as science and philosphy and is a brilliant place for the young Azelians to flourish into the leaders of tomorrow. The University boasts a huge complex and large open, green areas for students and professors to study and relax. The University of Calso is the State university of the State of Calso and is the third best university in Azelia. It's current Dean is Elizabeth Poles. Climate The climate of Miane is similar to that of the mediterranean or carribean islands. Transport Miane is linked to all other cities and major towns in the State as well as being linked to near-by towns, coastal villages and inlets. The main road that goes through Miane is Route 101 and goes from Denstron in the State of North Elesea down to Imperial Point in the State of Quinelea. The city is connected to several highways and routes, however, all of them except for Route 101 are located 5km of the city border to maximise green spaces inside and around the city. The main type of transportation in Miane is cars and that is closely followed by the electric buses and trams. The city does not have an underground or over ground train system to reduce the danger of the city becoming congested and busy as one main aim of the city was to keep it a quiet, pleasant and coastal town-like city. Miane is also known for its skateboard, rollerscates and bicycle lane which encourages the use of such transportation as it reduces pollution levels, as well as this, it keeps skateboarders and rollerscators happy as there are large amounts of them in Miane. Most households in Miane have 2 cars which does create congestion on major roads, however, due to cheap public transport offers, alot of people have begun to take up public transport. However, in the rich suburb of Miane called Hillbeach Heights, there is no public transport apart from at one stop as the area is both gated and private. The bus stop is located outside the gates. Demographics Population in 2003: 90,893 Current population: 1.43 million Estimated population in 2015: 1.67 million The city is a melting pot for all people from all cultures and has a wide variety of people from all across Azelia, Mazeria and the world, however, there is still a majority white population of 73.2%. Neighbourhoods Hillbeach Heights - This is the richest neighbourhood in Miane and is completely private due to its security, gates and walls. The area is home to the rich and famous as well as some foreign dignitaries, however, it is only for residential housing or community services. It is located on Hillbeach Mt. which is one of the mountains to the west of Miane. It is around 1/5 of the way up the mountain and has a view of the city below and of the sea. Beachfront - This area of Miane stretches from the southern beach boundry of the city to the northen beach boundry of the city, and goes into Miane by 2km. It is the beach area of the city and contains many shops, restaurants, cinemas, bowling alleys, hotels, rental services and a pier. The area is also filled with a lot of green and open spaces. Beachfront has the strictest rules on literring and pollution in Miane. If anyone is found littering or vandalising, they are fined $3500. The area has no grafitti or litter. Uptown - This neighbourhood of Miane is the main area for larger buildings and skyscrapers. It is known as the Business District by many and is the busiest and most congested part of the city. With a total of 7 skyscrapers and lots of large buildings, the area towers over the rest of Miane, however, due to complaints from residents, no more buildings more than 6 floors high are allowed to be built in the Uptown neighbourhood. The area is predominantly Business and retail land use. Midtown - This neighbourhood of Miane is the main retail and catering land use area in Miane and is home to some of the best and well known brands and restaurants. With very little residential land use, it contains many bars and nightclubs and is the place to be when the sun goes down. Riverside - Riverside is the neighbourhood that is located on both banks of the River Sine and is a heavily residential area as well as having several places where people can fish or swim. The River Sine is not that deep so boats do not pass through it. The river leads up to Mt. Hillbeach. East Miane - East Miane is a suburb just outside the City of Miane and is the poorest part of the city. It is mainly residential and is located near the coast line but is just off the Beachfront neighbourhood. It is rich in culture but is not a touristy location due to it being the furthest suburb away from the city. West Miane - West Miane is home to the 'Rock Isle' which is a concert arena. It is also a residential area but contains a fair, entertainment and catering services as well as being the suburb containing the Miane International Airport. The suburb is the western most suburb in the City Boundaries and is the most heavily populated area in terms of citizens and hotels. The Miane International Airport is also situated there and has a total of 3 runways and 5 terminals. Category:Azelia Category:Locations